For the Love of Snowman Hank
by Sentinel103
Summary: A little discussion in the Possible homestead during the holidays


I try to do one of this style of tale every year 'cause whitem is a cool guy annnnddddd it gives me a chance of doing something where I don't drag Kim and Ron over broken glass and cinders to make a point. So, this is my entry into his holiday contest and I hope you all enjoy.

And good luck to anyone else entering.

Oh, and thanks to CajunBear73 for all the beta work.

Let's get to it,

ST-103

For the Love of Snowman Hank

 _Back in Middleton after the Drakk Force One incident:_

Nana Possible was quietly knitting (maybe a new sweater for her granddaughter) in the Possible family room. The silver haired lady quipped, "That was quite an adventure Kimberly, it got the old blood flowing again."

"Nana, _I_ hope we never have anything like that again especially at Christmas time, the villains are soooo annoying." The red-haired heroine then turned to her best friend forever, sitting right next to her. In _fact,_ she had the mascot pinned between herself and her grandmother.

A trembling lip, "Ron, you scared me. Promise you won't do that ever again.", the teen heroine begged her lifelong friend as she sat next to him, an arm around his shoulders, while on the sofa placed before a garishly decorated Aspen fir. "Now open your presents."

"Ah, gee thanks again KP, for coming to get me and all…"

"Ron! You're my lifelong friend! I HAD to find you! Now why did you go out on a mission by yourself against Drakken of all people?"

"I uh…well thought that, you know…we've been real busy and you wanted some time off. Your Nana was in town and it just wouldn't be fair for you to be on call. Even on a holiday like Christmas.", the sidekick ticked off his reasons.

"Ronnn, I need you at Christmas like I need you every other day. If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do.", Kim stated as she squeezed the blond teen's shoulder.

"Kim, you really don't need me except for someone to talk to.", Ron replied.

"Promise me…please?"

Ron Stoppable looked over to his BFF and nodded, "I'll try to make sure from now on that I'll tell you before I do something like that again…"

"Ron, Wade and I talked. We'd like to get a tracking chip on you…for your safety you know…"

"Kim, I don't think…"

The anguished red head told her friend, "I was worried sick to death about you…I almost died because I thought something bad happened to you."

Ron thought for a moment, "If I do, so should you, Rufus _and_ Wade…"

"I don't think…"

"Hear me out. What if the bad guys grab you, Kim, or worse, Wade?", the blond pointed out, "How could the good guys find you? We need _every_ member of the team to agree to this."

"I…I don't know.", the teen heroine admitted.

Ron continued, "Even though I got Drakken to back off at Christmas…"

"You did?"

"Yeah, from now on. He's a fellow Snowman Hank fan you know, so we declared a two-week truce for the holidays. He said he could get the other villains to buy into it.", Ron now smiled, "Merry Christmas to us."

"Merry Christmas Ron, this is a fantastic present. Thank you so much." Then she gave her blond friend a kiss on the cheek for this unforeseen development.

The mascot grinned, "Yea, it's even better than Bueno Bucks I guess. Here. You first." The blond teen handed the envelope to his best friend. (the blond was still klutzy in some ways…okay more than _some_ ways…..AN)

Kim took the envelope and opened it rolling her eyes since she already knew what was inside. The heroine opened the card and read it carefully and then took the certificate and read that too. "Club Banana? No Bucks? What's up with this?", Miss Possible gasped in awe since this was wayyyyy out of the norm for the goofy blond she had grown up with.

"Yeah, with the mission I didn't really have time to shop. It's about the last of the royalty money and since you were there when I invented the Naco I figured that you should have something nice to make up for messing with your Christmas.", Ron replied, not telling her that he had gotten the gift certificate before he had left… _And_ since he didn't really know her exact size, he figured it would be better if she picked out what she would like herself.

Kim blushed and offered Ron an envelope off the tree with a card in it. The big-eared teen ripped open the envelope, "Coolio, Bueno Bucks! Thanks, KP you're the greatest!"

"Its…"

Anne called out, "It's dinner time kids."

"Uh…KP?"

"Yeah Ron.", Kim replied as she rose and pulled her friend to his feet.

"Thanks for being my friend and coming to find Drakken and me. It was getting cold up there and we really weren't dressed for it and we didn't have any good food either."

"No problem Ron. Just don't ever do that again…alright? Or…", Kim added mock seriously, "I'll kiss you under the mistletoe again."

"Yeah, sure. I uh don't know how to tell you this, but it wasn't mistletoe, it was a fern that I made to look like mistletoe. Home Ec is for more than just cookin' ya know.", Ron uttered as he saw he would be the last one to sit at the table.

Jim and Tim were there and the elder of the two mentioned as the mashed potatoes were passed, "Did Sis tell you she wrestled this huge snake in a swamp while we were looking for you Ron? I thought it was gonna squeeze her to death…it was sorta cool, but then we'd have to get a new sister to torment."

"Huh…", Ron gasped as his head whipped to the side where his best friend forever was sitting.

A now blushing Kim said, "It was no big…Just a fifteen-foot anaconda. The footing _was_ iffy though."

"KP, I know you do amazing things but you shouldn't have tried to find me. I did what I did so you could have the time off to be with your folks. Promise me if something does happen to me you won't ever endanger yourself.", Ron pleaded.

"Ron…"

"Promise. Pinky swear.", the blond sometimes goof raised his little finger and wiggled it.

Sighing in defeat at his logic, "Pinky swear, but if I get worried I'm gonna lay some smack down on you.", the young heroine grudgingly agreed.

"Good, sidekicks can take care of themselves most of the time. We're not allowed to die unless it's to save the world…or our heroes…It sorta depends on the sitch, you know."

Kim snorted as the tweebs laughed, before Ron continued, "It's right here in the official sidekick's handbook." He then pulled a thin hardback out of his right thigh pocket in is cargo pants to show her.

On the cover it displayed the title, 'The Sidekick's Handbook'. "It's all right in here, like a reference manual. See, right here in section three." The blond teen flipped to the section and laid it out in front of the teen heroine.

"Ron where did you find that?"

"Well Wade did and he sent it to me, I think to make me work at getting better.", the blond boy confessed.

"Well, if you are going to try, I want you to learn something on how to defend yourself. The next time I go to class you can come with me and learn something from my instructor. Then we can practice in the backyard when the weather warms up.", the young heroine offered.

Ron cringed at the aspect of pain, but sucked it up, "Sure if Mom and Dad want to pay for the lessons…"

"What a wonderful idea Ronald.", Nana chipped in, "Now James, would you pass the brain loaf please?"

X

 _Later:_

The teens were standing at the stairway when Anne sang out in amusement, " _Mistletoe_ …"

The blond goof stalled, rubbing the back of his neck, "Uh…" Just before he was wrapped in a hug and given a buss on the lips that turned a little deeper and had Anne Possible blushing at the sight of two best friends sharing a romantic moment.

Finally, the mascot stepped back and, again, rubbed the back of his neck. A really goofy grin on his face as his ears turned crimson, "Uh, thanks KP…"

An equally red Kim replied a bit breathlessly, "No big and it's _not_ fake mistletoe."

Anne decided to break the situation between the best friends, "I thought you two were going upstairs to watch some TV."

Kim regained her composure first, "We _are_ …"

"Good honey,", Anne replied lightly. Then smirking, "But leave the _hatch_ open."

Ron looked confused now, but Kim beat him to the punch, "Right Mom…later."

XXXX

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Nana, the tweebs and the Doctors Pea belong to Bob. Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. Not only that but we don't make any claude off this little hobby of ours.

We'll see ya down the road, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

ST-103


End file.
